One Month Later
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Set, predictably one month after the end of the film... The very first fic I ever wrote- it's not particularly brilliant but please R&R. blatantly EC
1. Chapter 1

_**Some of you may have read this on my DA page, but I decided to rewrite it a bit. Enjoy...**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Christine Daae stared out of the library window. Her gaze fixed on the distant opera house. She couldn't let Raoul know that her heart lay elsewhere, it'd destroy him. She sighed as soft tears flowed down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and drew the bolt back from the door. Raoul allotted time limits for her privacy; ever since the incident with the letter opener. She hadn't been thinking clearly, if her attempts had worked the next man she'd have seen was her maker.  
She found she had returned to the window, her gaze back on the opera house. She had, to be honest, always known where she belonged, since 'Hannibal'. It was true she'd feared him; however, as he'd predicted her fear had become love, she had learned to see.  
How could she have been so blind? Christine Daae, choosing money and a pretty face over the man who had given her everything she could ever need; talent, undying love, protection. She sighed again and whispered his name.  
"Erik…" she started to sing  
"All I want is freedom  
A world with no more light  
And you, always beside me…"  
"You have me already" Raoul's military honed arms closed around her. "Christine… my love, why are you crying?" His blue eyes followed her gaze. "Ah, I understand, you need not worry he let us go we won, he won't bother you again."  
He took her hand and spun her to face him. He rooted in his inside pocket and produced a small casket, offered it to her and opened it. Christine winced and tried to turn it into a genuine smile.  
Inside the box was a white gold band set with a large elaborate pink gem, cut into the shape of a rose. She placed the thing on her finger.  
"Thank you Raoul, it's… beautiful," She lied. "but I couldn't wear it every day."  
She removed it and replaced it in the box. Raoul's face fell.  
"Very well Christine," He kissed her hand. "I Shall put it in the vault."  
When she was alone again she shuddered in disgust; she hated the thing, it looked so cheap and gaudy, like everything he gave to her, the bridal gown and veil he'd had made for her. Why was everything he did, about buying her happiness: he could never give her what she needed. Never.

That night, Christine awoke suddenly, she'd had an epiphany. She knew what she had to do. She rose and dressed in a simple mauve dress and some slippers. She crossed to the desk and wrote.

_I'm sorry.  
_

She slipped the paper into an envelope and addressed it.

_M. le Vicompte de Chagny_

She donned a travelling cloak and slipped out of the room. Down by the front door Christine put the note on the silver platter on which Joseph, the butler, brought all letters to the breakfast table. Christine quietly opened the door and slipped into the night.

* * *

_**There we go, Erik comes into it in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, I'm back.**_

_** Erik and Christine will be somewhat OOC, I'm sorry in advance if anyone prefers the characters the way they are portrayed in the film/show.**_

_** This chapter is dedicated to firefly3141, with my thanks for reviewing chapter one.**_

_**Well, on with the show...  
**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

The candles flickered in the shadows as, systematically, they were extinguished. He made sure that some of them remained lit. Erik undressed gingerly, the fresh cuts on his torso and arms were still partial to bleeding, but he could cope with that. The pain in his heart however, was more unbearable each day. He climbed between the sheets, removed his mask and stared up at the rock above, until sleep found him.  
That past month had been long and arduous. After she had left him he'd fled into the catacombs, taking only the veil, the monkey and his mask. He skulked in the darkness, an animal once more. He'd slaughtered his horse so he could eat; rationing the meat. Three days ago, he decided that it was safe to go home. On his return he was horrified to discover that everything he owned to do with Christine had been taken from him, except however, the exquisite mannequin. Thankfully his organ was still there. He sat at it and played for two days, forsaking sleep and food.

"Erik?"  
His eyes snapped open at the sound of his name.  
"Erik?"  
He got up and pulled on his trousers and mask. He must me going mad, she wouldn't be here; no she'd be on a honeymoon with that de Chagny.  
He pulled back the curtain and almost fainted, there she stood; more beautiful than he remembered, his heart leapt.  
"Christine?" he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
She smiled and confidently met his eye. Before he could stop himself he ran to the gate.  
Christine put both of her arms through the gaps between the metal. He took them in his and kissed them softly. His gaze lingered on the left one, there was no ring there. Surely she'd have married de Chagny by now.  
"Let me in Erik"  
He dropped her hands and backed away a little merely looking at her. He didn't know whether to let her in or turn her away.  
"Erik please!" tears trickled down her cheeks.  
He tried to be strong; she'd broken his heart so many times. The tears, he couldn't bare to see her in pain. She was genuinely in pain so he folded and went to the lever.

She noted each scar on his body; the way his beautiful blue-green eyes shone, his face was covered by the mask, hiding his true beauty. She drew close to him, into his arms.  
"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I am so sorry Erik. I was blinded by my success." Tears poured down her cheeks. Erik pulled her closer to him, not caring about his injuries any more.  
"I forgive you my love." He repeatedly kissed the top of her head.  
"How can you still love me after everything I've done to you?"  
"Christine I could never stop loving you!" he vowed to them both.  
He moved into kiss her properly but she placed a finger on his lips. She saw the pain this simple gesture caused him. She smiled reassuringly, and reached up with her other hand and ripped away his mask she removed her finger after tracing his lips. She wanted them. He was a better kisser than Raoul; but what was she thinking about him for? Her future stood before her, holding her hopefully.  
"Now where were we?" She asked, teasing him.  
Erik shot her a playful smile which she returned; she didn't known he had this side to him, didn't know he knew how to play like this.  
"I believe I remember." He laughed then closed in.

* * *

_**there we have it.**_

_**While I was writing this- I liked the idea of a playful Erik. (I still do to be honest)**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-Myra**_

_**Please R&R  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi,_**

**_A little later than I had planned but here's the next chapter, and some nice E/C fluff._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Erik groaned happily and woke up. The bed clothes were rumpled. He tried to remember exactly what happened, it took him a minute or two but it came back to him.

"Christine" he moaned happily

He looked around for her. She was gone. His heart sank. Had she left him again, or had he simply dreamed her? He had to know. He got out of bed, made himself halfway decent, took a step and almost fell. This was because of the mauve garment wrapped around his ankles. The reason he didn't was because of the arms which had snaked around his slim torso. Those arms were now accompanied by a girlish giggle.

"Did you miss me?"

Erik freed his legs from the tangle of mauve dress and turned to receive an impassioned kiss from a rather scantily clad Christine. On ending the kiss Christine pressed herself against his bare chest. She slowly tickled the flesh on his arms, trailing her fingers along his flesh. Erik groaned in pleasure.

"Hmm" she smiled. "We like this don't we?" She was teasing him, playing with him. Erik found that he had that desire, Christine was addictive. He'd been planning on taking things slowly, last time he'd rushed things and all he'd got was a broken heart.

"A moment please, my love" he pulled back after planting a soft kiss on her cheek and went to his monkey music box and pulled something out of the secret compartment in the base. Then he turned back to her.

-

She'd moved but his eyes found hers immediately. She was sat on the edge of his bed. He moved towards her and sank onto one knee, taking her by the hand.

"Christine…?"

"Yes Erik?" She wished he'd hurry up; she'd waited for this for long enough

"Christine Daae?"

"Yes Erik" she giggled

"Will you…?"

"Yes! Oh yes Erik!"

Erik opened his palm, the ring lay there. Christine offered her left hand.

As ring and finger, were joined they smiled at each other. Christine had a thought.  
"Erik my darling, I don't believe I know your surname."

"Neither do I" he told her. "I was never told any stories by my drunken bastard of a father."

"Well I suppose you never needed one before" Christine said, Erik spun his fiancé in towards his heart.

"I suppose we should choose a name." Christine commenced in tickling him again. "Something unique..."

Erik thought for a moment then his eyes lit up. "I've got it!"

Christine looked at him puzzled.

"You used to call me the angel of music."

"You're not seriously considering calling yourself Erik de Musique?" Christine looked horrified.

"Of course not," Erik looked mortified. "I was thinking more along the lines of Erik de la Nuit." He smiled at her.

"I think I understand,"

Erik stroked her curls and awaited her verdict.

"Erik and Christine de la Nuit…" she mused. "perfect."

-

M. de la Nuit and Mlle Daae stood, simply gazing in to each others eyes. They kissed passionately. On breaking the embrace, due to the need for air, Erik cupped her soft perfect cheek. He grinned at her and told her to hurry and dress

"Why?" Christine was perfectly happy to just stand in Erik's arms.

"We have much to do Christine," He kissed her neck and hair. "I was under the impression that weddings don't just arrange themselves."

* * *

_**And there we have it.**_

_**Let me know what you think, chapter 4 to come ASAP.**_

_**till next time  
**_

_**:)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter didn't take long to edit :)**_

_**There will be some Raoul bashing in this story - I really hate the damned fop, anywho**_

_**Thanks to firefly3141 for reviewing, **_

_**On with the show :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Raoul sulked; he was tired and heart broken. He hadn't slept a wink in three days; he'd been too busy worrying about Christine. She'd been acting very strangely of late. It had started when he'd heard her humming songs which she informed him were written in her honour by a dear friend. She'd seemingly regressed into a depression then began to laugh hysterically. Yesterday she'd barely eaten a bite at breakfast; he'd caught her staring out of the library window, crying; she'd practically thrown the ring he'd given her back in his face. Now the beautiful former soprano had disappeared without explanation. The young Vicompte retired to his study.

* * *

Erik and Christine wrote to Madame Giry telling their old friend of their plans and inviting her, and Meg, to the wedding. She was with them the moment she'd read the letter.

"Christine my dear?" she hugged the girl. "What has heralded this change in you?"  
Christine didn't reply. She merely smiled at the older woman.

"Joanne!" Erik smiled when he saw her. "I take it that you received our note?"

"Obviously" Joanne hugged Erik now. "I suppose you have taken a name?"

"De la Nuit" The young couple replied in unison.

"You have to explain this to me" Madame Griy smiled.

* * *

"Maman?" Meg was hungry for information. "Is it true?"  
"Yes Meg." Joanne held her daughter. "Finally Erik can be happy."  
"Erik?"

"Meg you know that the opera ghost's real name is Erik."

"Oh… yes, I remember." Meg suddenly smiled and placed her hands on the slight bulge in her stomach. "He's kicking" She told her mother.

"So you've decided that I'm to have a little grandson have you?"  
Meg simply smiled.

* * *

The old veil complimented the simple white gown she wore. She smiled as she wound the white ribbon around her waist. She'd been with him for a fortnight now and finally she was marrying him. She'd slipped out into Paris before he'd woken up. He had just been stirring when she'd arrived back.

Erik grunted and rubbed his eyes. He looked about for Christine, through force of habit. She wasn't beside him. The past two weeks had brought him so much happiness. Slowly he sat up and reached for his mask. He dressed in his grandest clothes and looked in the mirror at the result. He smoothed his black hair then slicked it back.

Unfortunately they were alone today; the Girys had been unable to join them. That didn't really matter; as long as they could be together forever.

He left the bedroom and there she stood. Radiant, happy and clad in purest white. He walked towards her. He took her hands in his own. Their eyes met. Christine smiled and began.

"Shall we go?"

Erik nodded. "Cesar is ready. Lead on my love"

They arrived at the chapel quickly. As it was still early morning mass hadn't begun yet, only a priest was around.

"Excuse me father" Christine smiled

He jumped and stared at them. "May I help you my children?"

"Will you marry us?" Christine linked her arm through Erik's

"Have you a witness?"

Silence.

"I cannot marry you without witness" the priest informed them sadly

"Miss Daae?" a familiar voice asked, amazed, from the doorway

Erik, Christine and the priest turned to see Monsieur Reyer

"Monsieur?" Christine blinked at the conductor.

"Call me Simon Miss Daae" he smiled

"Christine" she corrected. "Would you be a witness to this wedding?"

Simon Reyer took one look at the groom and… nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will; anything for the finest composer in Paris"

M. Reyer took a seat on the front pew as Erik and Christine stood facing each other, before the altar and the priest.

"Let us begin"

"I, Christine Daae do take you, Erik de la Nuit, to be my lawful wedded husband as long as we both shall live." Christine had tears in her eyes as she pushed the simple gold band on to Erik's finger  
Erik smiled at her as he followed her lead. "I, Erik de la Nuit do take you Christine Daae, to be my lawful wedded wife as long as we both shall live."  
Christine smiled as he cupped her face in his un-gloved hands, thumbing away her tears.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, may god bless you and your union" The Priest intoned. "Monsieur, you may kiss the bride."  
"My pleasure father."

Man and wife kissed passionately.

* * *

_**There we have it my dears.**_

_**M. Reyer doesn't actually appear in the original version- but I thought that it would be cool if he had liked Don Juan in the show/film.**_

_**So. Let me know what you think and there will be more of the same tomorrow**_

_**Till then,**_

_**-Myra  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we are, as promised, chapter 5. It's kinda short, sorry.  
**_

_** Thanks once again to firefly3141 reviewing.**_

_**And now, on with the show**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Christine led Erik up to the opera house roof. It was a cold February morning and snow crunched underfoot. Erik was astounded to see a small table laid with food and wine.

"What's this, darling?" he asked her

"Well, I thought that since it's our wedding day we had to have a wedding meal, you deserve more but…

Erik silenced her with a kiss; the newlyweds sat and watched the Parisian sunrise as they ate.

* * *

Raoul had the whole of Paris searched for Christine. He would have searched too, had he not received word that his Mother, the Comptess Marie de Chagny, had passed away at the age of 56. She left him in charge of a vast amount of property he had to leave to attend to funeral arrangements in Brittany.

* * *

"Erik?" Christine sat up.

"Mmm?" Erik stirred and looked up at his wife. He still worried that she would leave him; even after two months marriage. "What is it Christine?"

"It's not important really it's just that I was thinking…"

"About what?" He wrapped his arms around her naked torso.

"A baby" She nuzzled into his cold chest.

"Ah!" He tensed slightly

"What is it Erik?"

"I doubt that I can be a father!"

Christine sat up again

'_Why did I open my mouth?_' Erik thought. '_She will leave me now_'

He looked her back. She was shaking.

"Christine?" He laid a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him; laughing, and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue in to his mouth.

Erik's fifth limb stood up.

Christine backed off a little. "Let's try it!" She mounted him. "Take me!"

* * *

_**There we have it. Chapter 5. Chapter 6 to come, possibly tomorrow- if I find time.**_

_** Please R&R- your reveiws will encourage me to finish faster.**_

_**Till next time**_

_**-Myra :)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here we are Mais amis (hope I spelled that right)**_

_**Another really very short one- the next is a lot longer- Thanks to firefly3141 for all the support**_

_**and now, On with the show...**_

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

She hummed to herself as she watched Erik sleep. She felt sick but that was normal. She grew impatient. She tickled him gently. He groaned but didn't wake.

"Erik…" she whispered and blew down his ear.

He still didn't wake but a smile crossed his unmasked face.

* * *

Erik woke with something alien in his mouth and a pair of lips covering his. He blinked and the tongue withdrew.

"Christine…" he moaned contentedly, rubbed his eyes sat up and reached for his mask. "Christine?" She was doubled over and retching into a bucket. "What is it?"

Christine looked at him. She was pale and slightly shaky but smiling happily.

"Do you remember that talk we had last month?" She asked him

"Which?" Erik held her. "We talk a lot."

"The one about children?"

"Of course my love?" He stroked her neck clumsily. "I told you that I can't give you them."

"No, you said you doubted that you could" She reminded him.

Erik finally understood. "How long?"

"No more than three weeks."

"That would explain the vomiting"

"It would!" she agreed taking his hands and laying them on over the place their baby lay. "Say hello"

* * *

A letter arrived on the Girys' doormat and Joanne took it into Meg's room, where the blonde sat cradling her newborn son Pierre.

"What's that maman?"

"A letter from Erik and Christine, I thought you might like to hear it"

Meg nodded, yawning.

'_Dear Joanne, Meg and the baby (if it's arrived)_'

'_Erik and I have wonderful news. I'm pregnant._ _Please come and visit us tomorrow to celebrate._

_Yours  
Christine, Erik and baby._'

"How wonderful for them; a little playmate for Pierre." Meg kissed the infant's hot red face.

* * *

**_Aww. Babies all round :)_**

**_ Please R&R  
_**

**_Until Next time_**

**_-Myra  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey there. I have returned**_

_** I'd like to thank Gene's Gal for her support with the last chapter :)**_

_**And now... *curtain rises* on with the show**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_(Nine months later)  
_

Erik held her as she screamed; mopped her feverish brow.

"Christine you're doing wonderfully my love" He kissed her.

"Papa?" she was delirious though the pain. "Is that you?"

"No Christine, it's me, Erik"

"Just keep talking to her Erik" advised a woman's voice from the doorway.

Erik whipped around, still cradling Christine. "Joanne!"

Erik's relief didn't go unnoticed because she slipped a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

Erik was scared, he'd never seen a baby before, apart from Pierre Giry, he'd certainly never seen one being born. He tried to back away but Christine had cried out and was squeezing his hand. He stroked her cheek gently. "I'm still here."

"No" she held on even tighter.

Erik looked to his old friend for guidance. "Is this normal?"

"Yes, mother and child will be fine" Joanne assured him.

Christine cried on.

* * *

After several hours Christine stopped crying and a tiny pair of lungs experienced air for the very first time. Joanne cradled the tiny naked form. It looked at her in wonder. She swathed the infant in a white shawl which she had brought with her.

"It's a girl." She smiled placing the bundle in Christine's waiting arms.

"She's beautiful." The young mother smiled and set about feeding her nameless daughter.

Erik, who had fallen asleep in a chair near-by, chose that moment to wake up. He grunted slightly as he came round; the bundle in Christine's arms, having finished its first meal, grunted in response. Erik rubbed his eyes; the baby grunted again.  
Erik looked at his beautiful wife reclined against the pillows. She smiled at him.

"Christine?" He stood quickly. "Are you alright?"

Erik's rather naive question made Christine laugh.

"Erik, I know I fainted not long after we met but I'm stronger than you seem to think."

The baby grunted again, she liked the noise; it made the creature holding her pay attention.

Erik looked at the bundle.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, our daughter, come and see."

Almost hesitantly he approached the bed. He'd had various nightmares regarding the baby. He looked at the bundle; the bundle looked back at him. He felt empty. Her eyes were black and inquisitive; she had a short thick jet black thatch of hair on her scalp, her little face was, on the whole, pale and pretty, but that still left Erik's worst nightmare; she was like him!

Erik sighed. "I'm sorry Christine"

"I beg your pardon?" Christine stared at her husband

"I'm sorry Christine" He repeated, clearer this time

"What for?"

"The baby…"

"She's beautiful Erik" Christine snatched the mask away. "just like you"

* * *

The baby had found another thing she liked; a creature with a white face. The creature holding her pulled the new creature's face off. The creature had two faces. Under the white one was yet another thing she liked. She had only been in this big colourful place for a very short time but something told her that this creature with two faces was a good thing because it would be easy to find. She grunted and burbled happily. '_I like you_' she told the two faced creature.

Joanne had made her goodbyes and left the young family. Eventually Christine managed to persuade Erik that it didn't matter what the baby looked like, it had nothing to do with the way she felt about her.

"I'm not vain Erik, if I only judged you by the way you looked I never would have married you, would I."

This outburst left Erik speechless. He had to admit that she had a valid point.

"Erik?"

He looked at her

"Take her" She offered the child to him. He hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"You are her father!" She pointed out

"I know I am" He took his daughter. She was warm and surprisingly heavy considering how small she was.

* * *

The baby tried to say hello to the two faced man who was now holding her. He had colder arms than the last creature. This was another thing she liked; she nuzzled in to him and grunted happily.

"She likes you" Christine smiled and kissed Erik's cheek. "And she looks just like you."

"Yes, I suppose she does." He kissed his daughter's forehead. He was unsure of where Christine was going. He was shocked when she suggested the baby be named after him.

"Erika?" He asked. "You want to call her Erika?"

She nodded.

He looked at her sceptically. "I don't think so"

"What about, I don't know… Cara then" she suggested hastily

"Cara?" He mulled the name over for a few minutes then he smiled at his now sleeping daughter. "Very well, Cara it is."

* * *

_**This chapter is my favourite so far but let me know what you think of it.**_

_** Till next time dear reader I remain**_

_**your obedient servant**_

_**- MV**_

_**lol :)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Why Hello.**_

_**I must apologize most profusely for how long this chapter took in uploading.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Gene's Gal.**_

_**And now, without further ado, I present...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Erik!" Christine called as she returned to the lair after a shopping trip with Meg. "I'm home"

"In the bedroom Angel" Erik called back

Creeping forward silently she moved to watch the goings on- on the bed Cara was trying unsuccessfully to snatch her father's mask.

A laugh escaped the soprano. Her husband tensed allowing the baby (who had no idea that the game was over) to grab the mask off his cheek. Christine gasped silently.

* * *

Erik felt the air get to the deformed right cheek and the anger bubbled up in him- that was until he heard the sweetest sound ever to enter his ears- a soft melodic, exquisitely joyful chuckle from the mattress.

Lying on the red fabric, white mask clutched in her chubby little fists with a dark halo of silky waves and a triumphant glittering in her large obsidian eyes, Cara was the most touching sight he had ever laid eyes on. He laughed too and pressed his lips to her nose.

After that Cara developed with astonishing speed: she was crawling by the time she was three moths old; walking by six months and her first word 'music' was uttered in the seventh month. By her first birthday Cara was fully teethed and her vocabulary three hundred words strong.

* * *

"One year old" Christine said as she and Erik looked down at their sleeping daughter, a small pile of packages lay on the corner of their bed.  
"Yes, where did the year go?" Erik kissed her and his hand ran absently over his wife's lower torso. "Has the morning sickness stopped?"  
Before Christine could reply Cara stirred and rubbed her eyes.  
"Mama," she held out her little hands to Christine. She nuzzled her mother's shoulder.  
"Mama, what that?" She had spotted the packages.  
"Shall we go and see little angel?" Erik grinned.  
Cara smiled and clapped her little white hands in excitement.

Being but a year old Cara had no idea what the squiggles in the parcels meant.  
"_To Cara, happy first birthday from Nana, Auntie Meg and Pierre._" Papa said following the squiggles on one of the parcels.  
"Mine?" Cara frowned puzzled that the package was for her. Her parents nodded. She ripped off the brown paper.

Pretty soon she sat in a nest of paper holding the only present of interest in her hands.

"Put on" she demanded holding the little mask out to her father. "Now please"

Erik smiled and obliged her.

"Look like Papa?" she looked up at her mother

"Ah ha" was all Christine could get out due to cuteness of the little thing who was now standing next to her father, holding on to him for support

Suddenly Cara's tummy rumbled. "Food please!"

* * *

_**Well, there you go.**_

_**I wasn't particulary happy with the way this turned out- I just couldn't add anything to it that would improve it.**_

_**In the next chapter- The Return of the Fop, it's a long one too.**_

_**Until next time dear readers.**_

_**I remain,**_

_**-MV  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour Mes Amis.**_

_**I promised you a longer chapter- and here we have it.**_

_**And now, on with the show...

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

Raoul de chagny had had an extremely difficult year since, unbeknown to him, Christine had become a mother. He had tried to maintain the search for her but everybody on his staff had given up on her being found. This being the case, Raoul refused to leave the confines of his bedroom. Thomas, his valet, was worried about him so he slipped out of the chateaux, and off into Paris.

* * *

Christine and Cara were in the Opera house, playing on the stage. Erik meanwhile was up on the catwalk, attempting to mend a broken spotlight. He would glance down every so often to watch his little family. He couldn't help but smile as Cara started to sing a Nursery Rhyme.

"_Goosey goosey Gander_

_Whither Shall I wander?_

_Upstair and downstair_

_And in a lady chamber_

_There I met a nold man_

_Who would not say a prayers_

_I took him by the left leg_

_And threw him down a stair"_

Christine clapped and Cara laughed. Suddenly she stopped singing and tensed.

"What is it, little Angel?" Her mother knelt down beside her.

"Person here" Cara whimpered nervously, she didn't like strangers.

"Miss Daae? Miss Daae? Are you here?" a man's voice called out, as if on cue. The doors to stalls began to open.

"Cara, darling, go find your papa" Christine said, nervously.

"Yes Mama" she skipped off

Christine smiled slightly as she watched the child.

'_How is it_' she thought. '_That a one year old child can speak so coherently?_'

* * *

Erik was now so deeply involved in his task that he didn't hear the small voice calling to him. A small hand tapped him. He glanced down and started. Cara was stood next to him; her long black hair had come loose from its bow and her little dress was ripped slightly at one shoulder; her mask was clenched in one little hand. She smiled up at him.

"Cara?" he asked laughing. "How ever did you get up here?"

"Climb" she told him simply as she replaced her mask.

Erik smirked even though the thought of his little Angel climbing all the way from the stage to this catwalk scared him silly. He picked her up and kissed her left cheek.

"Where's your mama little one?"

"Not know" she shrugged, her smile shrinking. She looked down at the stage. "Gone!"

* * *

Christine pulled the ribbon out of her hair and let it tumble down around her shoulders as she approached the man who was calling her.

"Bonjour Monsieur"

He jumped, she'd startled him.

"Miss Daae" he smiled thinly. "My name is Thomas Moncharmin. I work for the Vicompte de Chagny"

Christine's smile froze. "I trust he is well?"

"I'm afraid not Mademoiselle"

"He's not ill is he?"

"Oh no Miss Daae, he's healthy enough but he misses you terribly. I believe that it would do him a world of good to see you again"

Christine hesitated, she still cared about Raoul but she belonged here, with Erik and Cara, her family. M. Moncharmin noticed her hesitation.

"You need not stay for long Mademoiselle"

"Madame" she corrected. "Madame de la Nuit" she showed him the ring on her left hand. "I've been married for just over two years now"

"Well Madame" Thomas faltered; he had not been prepared for this news. "I'm sure your husband will understand; a short visit to see to the welfare of an old friend. Two days, that's all I ask."

Christine hesitated again, contemplating. Erik would not like her to see Raoul again, but she reasoned, she was no prisoner, she never had been. She could go where ever she liked. She could go for a day or two, then I come home.

"Alright" she smiled slightly. "I'll go and see him; it might be nice."

Thomas opened his mouth to thank her but she cut across him.

"Two days Monsieur, that's all I'm giving him. Then I return to my husband and daughter"

"Daughter Madame?" he blurted out

"Yes my little Cara" she smiled proudly. "She's a wonderful little girl. She's one and takes after her papa. She's got him wrapped around her little finger. I can't bring her with me even though it'd break my heart to leave her"

* * *

Christine arranged a time for a carriage to collect her next morning.  
"Well Monsieur, I shall see you tomorrow morning then." She offered a hand which he met it with his own.  
"Until tomorrow then, Madame." Thomas tipped his hat to the beautiful young woman before turning and walking into the street. "Au-revoir"

Christine walked slowly back down to the side of the lake. Erik was stood waiting for her; Cara was clinging to his coat lapels sleeping soundly. He kissed her.  
"Where were you?" he asked her. "Cara's been asking for you."  
"I've been invited to visit M. de Chagny" She told him  
Erik stared at her; she noticed that his beautiful eyes were asking her not to leave him. She nearly wept she remembered the last time his eyes had pled with her, that night when his desperation to have her by his side had gotten the better of him.  
"I'll come back my darling, I can't leave you two alone now can I?" She appeased him.  
"Mama?" Cara stirred and held out her little hands to Christine. "Want Mama."  
"I'm here little one" Christine took the baby from Erik and stepped into the boat.

* * *

Cara knew something was going to happen, something which would hurt everyone she knew; she had no idea what this terrible happening was going to be.  
The next morning she woke from a nightmare in which her mother had simply disappeared and no one could find her.

* * *

Christine woke to the sound of Cara's frightened tears. She crossed to the cot, picked up the trembling infand and sang to her softly.

"_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye…"_

She stopped singing; she couldn't finish this aria because it sounded like she was never going to return to Erik's strong cold arms, like she would not see her baby grow up. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Mama not cry" Cara nuzzled her mother's shoulder  
"You go back to sleep my little angel," Christine kissed her red little right cheek.  
"Love Mama" Cara whispered as she was lowered on to her mattress.  
"I love you too Cara."  
Christine sat down by the organ, trying to keep her tears from falling on the note she was writing.

_My beloved Erik,_

_The brief time that we will be parted for shall seem slow to me._

_I shall be away two days, so we'll be together again the day after tomorrow if, for any reason, you need me to return just send word to, La Chateaux de Chagny; it is the large house one mile outside of Paris._

_Good bye my love,  
For the moment  
Christine.'  
_

Trying not to cry, Christine picked up her small bag and left her sleeping family.

* * *

Cara woke up, grumbled slightly and rubbed her little eyes. Her mask lay nearby on mama's chair. She had only had the little mask for a week or two but she still loved it. The side of the cot was raised, she seemed trapped; she didn't know it yet but escapology was in her blood, her father had escaped death so many times. This little caged bed was no obstacle, not for Cara de la Nuit. She pushed her hands through the bars and twisted the little metal pegs. The side fell; Cara climbed over it and landed with a muffled thump on her behind. She picked herself and her mask up, padded off to find mama.

Erik was woken from a nightmare by a little hand.  
"Papa? Papa, Mama's gone! Where's Mama? I want her!"  
His eyes snapped open.  
"Cara? What was that you said about Mama?" He took the little girl in his arms. "Where is she?"  
"Don't know. Gone! I want her!"  
Erik groaned. After all this time, Cara, the baby, she had left him after all.  
"Papa?"

"Mmm?"

"Hungry." She looked at him. "Breakfast please!"  
Erik smiled at his little daughter.  
"Very well little angel," he got out of bed and wrapped himself in his dressing-gown and went to get her something to eat.

While Cara was eating the bread and honey that he'd prepared for her Erik found Christine's letter. He read it and smiled.  
"Papa?" Cara's voice came, along with the usual tug on his trouser leg, "Where's Mama? I want Mama"  
"Your Mama is visiting a friend"  
"Friend?" Cara frowned, "What a friend?" She had never heard that word before.  
Erik told her, in simple terms what it meant  
"Friend." She repeated, "Like Pee?"

'Pee' was her name for Pierre Giry  
"Something like that"  
"When she come back?"  
"Soon little angel, soon"

* * *

"Christine?" Raoul sat up and took her hand. "Where have you been my darling?"  
"Happy" She told her old friend. "With the man I love"  
She showed him the ring. An angry surge of energy rose in Raoul, he hit her, hard.  
"You've been with that creature? For two years?"

"Yes Raoul." She backed away slightly but as her hand was still clenched in his he pulled her straight back.  
"Yet now you are back with me," he sneered. "Where you belong, Miss Daae" He hissed her maiden name menacingly  
"Raoul!" She attempted yet again to pull free. "My name is Madame Christine de la Nuit!"  
She twisted her hand sharply and dug her nails into his hand. He cried out and let go of her. She darted out of the room and straight into the arms of two large sinuous men who promptly dragged her back to Raoul.  
He held her in a similar way to the way Erik did, only rougher, far more forcefully. He moved her head aggressively so that her ear was at his lips.  
"Tell me Madame de la Nuit" He spat her name before throwing her across the room and dismissing the thugs. "What can that creature give you that I can't?"  
Christine glared at him defiantly  
"Well" He hissed a glint of madness in his eye.  
She continued to glare at him without speaking  
"Well" he snarled  
"My heart's desire" she told him simply  
"And that is?" Raoul asked wondering if there was a way for him to buy her back  
"His heart"  
"That thing has a heart?" Raoul scoffed  
"Yes he has a heart!" She growled. "Unlike some" she finished under her breath  
"What was that?" Raoul stood over her. She stared up and met his eye in silence.

"There is one more thing that Erik can give me that you never could"  
"What?"  
"Children!"  
"I can give you children" He snapped at her  
"No Raoul you can not" she folded her arms and protectively over her stomach. "Because I won't let you"  
"You whore" He stared at her in disbelief. "You're having his child?"  
"His second Raoul" She couldn't help smiling. "We have a daughter at home"  
Raoul smirked; he offered her a hand and helped her to her feet.  
"Tell me about her"  
Christine obliged. When she had finished Raoul's plan was fully formulated. He rang for Thomas.  
"Yes sir" the valet said arriving with a bow  
"Thomas I want you to send for Jean and Phillipe"  
"Of course sir"  
Christine gasped as the two muscle men lumbered in. What was her old friend planning?  
"Gentlemen I want you to go to the old opera house. You will wait and hide until you see a small dark haired girl wearing a white mask over half of her face. When you see her you will kill her. Is that understood?"  
"NO!" Christine was on her knees once more sobbing. "Spare my daughter, I'll do anything!"  
"Very well" Raoul pulled her to her feet. "My needs are very simple. Your fair hand in marriage in exchange for your '_daughter's_' life.  
"Anything but that!" Christine moaned and attempted to make him see reason  
"Boys kill the child" Raoul sneered not caring about the innocent child he was either going to take as a stepdaughter or condemn to death.  
"Alright" Christine was trying not to break down in tears. "alright"  
"What was that?" he was toying with her now, now that he had beaten her  
"My hand for Cara's life, she still has Erik" at the thought of the husband she was losing she broke down in pitiful tears.  
"You'll never see either of them again?" He smirked  
"N-N-No" she sobbed  
"Boys" Raoul turned and addressed his hired muscle. "The baby lives."  
Jean and Phillipe looked blank and confused but nodded after a minute; the new information only just having gotten through their immensely thick skulls and into their tiny brains.  
"I want you to send Thomas up here. My fiancé and I have a wedding to plan."

* * *

_(And Raoul and Christine got married and lived happily ever after...)_

_**Not on my watch!**_

_**Worry not my dear readers, Raouls shall not win, damn the pretty boy. There is more to come ASAP**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Until I return, I remain**_

_**MV.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi, I'm back.**_

_**I'm thrilled with the response Chapter Nine got from you and I thank you all for your reviews, this is somewhat shorter than the last one.**_

_**Now without further a do,**_

_**on with the show...  
**_

_**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN**_

"Erik" Madame Giry began. "Is there anything the matter with Cara?"

"No, why?"

"Well look at her" She pointed over at the edge of the lake, Cara was sat there staring at nothing in particular." She didn't come to say hello to me when I entered."

"She's missing her mother" Erik sighed. She wasn't the only one.

"How long did she say she'd be?"

"Two days Joanne" he couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. "And it's been five"

"Don't you think you should go looking for her?"

* * *

Christine sat on the bed which had been hers during that month two years ago that she'd been living in the godforsaken Chateaux

The baby in her womb was her last link with her family- she'd taken to calling it Erik; if it so happened that it was another girl _she_ would be called Erika- as she had originally wanted to call Cara.

Raoul might have her hand but he would never sire her children.

* * *

Cara awoke in her father's arms

"Papa?" she mumbled.

"Good morning Little Angel" he kissed the top of her head. "Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head. "Where going?"

She'd noticed that they were moving through the tunnels

"I'm taking you to Nana's house"

Her reaction was to scream "NO! NO! NO!"

"Cara, Cara" he cooed rubbing her back. "What is the matter?"

"You not come back" she had tears in her large obsidian eyes

Erik knew that his daughter was a perceptive child but he hadn't realized that she'd worked out that there was a chance that she may never see her mother again- her terror at being left with the woman who was, for all intents and purposes, her grandmother shocked him.

"Of course I'll come back baby" he looked her in the eye as he made this promise. "I'm going to the place that your mama went- and I'm going to get her back" he didn't add the '_I hope_' that his mind yelled at him.

"Promise Papa"

"I promise you"

Cara smiled for the first time in nearly a week- the joy his promise brought her lit up her pale little face

* * *

Erik mounted his horse- Cara had made him promise to come back yet again and her parting words echoed in his mind.

"Love Papa" after that she'd hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

He would get his wife back- his second child would _not_ grow up calling that blonde idiot papa and said idiot would finally get what was coming to him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**There you go- the next chapter will be longer, you have my word**_

_**I probably won't be able to update until after Christmas- but I will try and do it before New Year**_

_**Let me know what you think**_

_**and I remain, Dear Readers**_

_**M.V  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi.**_

_**I'm cutting it a bit fine- but I promised you guys that you'd have the next chapter THIS year.**_

_**It's a little short but I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Now, without further ado-**_

_**On with the show  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**_

Christine gasped in pain as she was laced into the appallingly tight corset. Did Raoul really not care that she was pregnant?

"Mademoiselle really" the maid, it seemed, didn't care either. "You're entering the aristocracy and you're complaining about a how tight your corsets are"

She'd been told that she wasn't to tell anyone of her pregnancy.

"_You've caused me enough trouble my dear- I shan't have your condition causing a scandal!"_

After the corset (which she'd taken to calling the Torture Implement in her mind) she was forced into the dress- this was a garment that she'd considered gaudy before she'd wed Erik and had Cara. Now she was convinced that not even La Carlotta would have deigned to wear it.

"There we go" the insufferable maid pantomimed dusting off her hands. "Finished. M. le Vicompte is waiting for you in the carriage"

* * *

Erik arrived on the edge of the Vicompte's land. Only to witness a carriage bearing the moron's family crest speeding in the way that he'd just come.

He heard a Man's voice saying. "I pray that she forgives me- Monsieur Raoul's just been so miserable since she left."

"She's not cut out to be a Vicomptess Thomas" a second voice, this one female, sniffed. "A glorified chorus girl, being her maid for the past five days was not part of my job description."

"You'd better get used to it Angeline" the first voice- Thomas- replied. "She's not going anywhere after they come home from the church"

Erik nearly gasped aloud- his wife was going to become that idiot's wife? Over his dead body!

He mouthed a curse and turned the horse before tearing off after his wife.

* * *

"Nanna!"

Madame Giry looked down at her grandson. His auburn hair refused to lie flat. "Yes Pierre?"

"Carwa won't play" he pouted.

The woman looked over at the window where Cara sat staring out over Paris; never had a year old child looked so old. Suddenly she moved staring directly across the road at where the old church stood.

"Mama!" she yelled, slamming her little white fist against the glass. "Mama!"

* * *

_**The stage is almost set now...**_

_**The next chapter WILL be longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter- and this past year.**_

_**let me know what you think.  
**_

_**Have a Happy New Year**_

_**Until next time I remain**_

_**M.V**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey there._**

**_I really am so very sorry it took so long to get this posted. I've been really busy._**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers- this one's for you_**

**_Now on with the show..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Joanne Giry picked the virtually screaming Cara up and carried her out of the room- the girl struggled, still screaming for her mother. She sat on her bed and held the screaming toddler who was squirming in her grasp like an eel.

"Cara, Cara, hush" She tried- it didn't work, Cara de la Nuit was the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, it was evident who she'd inherited this behaviour off. "Cara de la Nuit!" the ballet mistress snapped. "Stop this silly screaming at once."

Cara froze looking up at the woman who was, for all intents and purposes, her grandmother- her black eyes filled with animal fear.

"Cara honey" Madame Giry's tone reverted to 'mama-hen'. "What was all that screaming about?"

"Mama" Cara whimpered snuggling in to the woman's shawl.

"Maman" Meg rapped on the door. "We have a visitor"

* * *

Madame Giry laid the now half asleep Cara on the blanket. She looked so small and vulnerable curled up in a ball; her little white feet poking out of the folds of her green dress. Madame Giry walked into the living room, her jaw dropped at the sight of the person by the arm chair.

"Bonjour Joanne" Christine de la Nuit smiled at her tiredly.

"My dear" Joanne pulled the young woman into a hug. "What the devil is going on?"

* * *

"Raoul was going to force me into wedlock." Christine told Meg and Joanne, little Pierre was sat on his mother's knee dead to the world. Christine had changed out of the horrid wedding garb into Meg's fluffy midnight blue dressing gown

"Did he threaten you?" Meg asked appalled

Christine shook her head. "Not _me_"

"Surely not Cara?"

Christine nodded. "I should never have told him about her" she sighed self loathingly. "The idiot decided to marry me at the very church where I married Erik- he left me in the carriage while he was trying to arrange the ceremony I made a run for it."

"So that was why Cara went mad" Joanne mumbled under her breath, but Christine heard anyway.

"Cara is here?" she grabbed the older woman's arm. "Where's Erik? Why isn't she with him?"

"Nana" a tired little voice from the doorway moaned. "I want Mama"

Cara was stood there with her mask in her hand- her eyes were nearly shut.

"I'm here baby" Christine's voice cracked, she was so pleased to see her little girl again. "Mama's right here"

The obsidian eyes snapped open, wide and teary. "Mama!"

It was too much for Christine. She flew to her child and scooped her up in her arms. "Don't cry little Angel I'm right here and I promise that I'm never going to leave you again"

* * *

_**I must admit that I was nearly crying as I wrote that part.**_

_**Erik returns in the next chapter- and what will Raoul do when he realizes that Christine has done a bunk?**_

_**I leave you to ponder this until next time**_

_**I remain, dear readers**_

_**Your humble Authoress**_

_**M.V  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello my friends.**_

_**It's been a while since I last posted hasn't it. Its a fairly short chapter. Thank you to all those who R&R-d my last chapter- this is for you :-)**___

_**Enjoy

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"Bon jour Father"

Father Louis le Cheval didn't look up until he finished his prayer. "Ah, Bon jour M. le Vicompte, how may I help you this fine day?"

"I wish to be married, the sooner the better" the Vicompte replied. "My fiancé is waiting in my carriage as we speak"

"Congratulations my son" the priest smiled. "What is the future vicomptess' name?"

"Christine" Raoul smiled. "Christine Daae"

* * *

Raoul didn't understand why the Priest's smile vanished and his eyes darkened. "I cannot allow your marriage Monsieur"

"Why ever not?" his temper was getting the better of him.

"Because I myself married Mademoiselle Daae to one M. Erik de la Nuit little over two years ago now" the priest glared at him. "I also baptised their darling little daughter when she was two days old"

"You baptised that monster child?" Raoul exclaimed. "How did you stand that face?"

"It is not our shells that the Lord loves us for Vicompte" Father le Cheval's patience was wearing thin. "They do not come to hear Mass regularly but Madame de la Nuit often brings little Cara to confession- the child is a bright and charming little one."

"Why thank you Father" a voice from the door broke in.

Raoul and Father le Cheval turned to the door and saw Erik standing there. Murder in his eyes as he took in the Vicompte. "Where is my wife, good Monsieur?"

"Calm yourself my son" the priest held up a hand. "The Vicompte said that she was in his carriage outside the church"

* * *

Erik's eyes widened. "There is no one in that carriage father" A proud smile spread across his face. "She'll have gone to Joanne. That's my girl"

With that Erik turned on his heel and swept from the church.

* * *

Raoul was once more filled with rage. He would not lose her to the faceless demon again. He took off after the Phantom. Just as he got to the door of the church, he saw the phantom pounding on the door of a nondescript little house.

* * *

Christine was singing a lullaby to Cara, trying to get her precious little girl to sleep. Cara, being very much her father's daughter, was refusing to be soothed. She continued to cling to her mother as if terrified that she'd disappear again.

"Christine" Meg appeared; Pierre sat on her hip and a smile on her face. "There's someone here to see you"

Christine felt her daughter's eyes on her. "Mama?"

The two mothers and their respective one year olds left the little back bedroom and wend down to the living room.

"Papa!"

"Erik!"

Erik turned and his expression became one of pure joy as he crossed the room in two strides and enveloped his two girls in his arms.

* * *

**_There are my dears. Let me know what you thought of that._**

**_Until my next update_**

**_I remain._**

**_M.V  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here we are, the last chapter of this story- There is still an Epilogue to come.**_

_**Now, to business...

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"That is disgusting"

Erik let go of his wife and whirled to find the fop standing in the middle of the Giry's living room a look of pure contempt on his face.

"You do know that your being in this house is trespassing don't you?" Erik wasn't sure; his prior dealings with the fop had proven that he wasn't the smartest person in the world.

"I'm not leaving without Christine" Raoul spat his eyes manic as he looked at the young woman. "She's mine monster"

"I think I made myself clear when I left you two years ago Monsieur de Chagny" Christine glared at him from behind her husband. "Leave me alone Raoul"

"If you wanted me to leave you alone you wouldn't have come back to me would you?" He took a step towards the young family

"I was visiting you because I _thought_ we could still be _friends_" Christine snapped

"Believe what you will mon amour" Raoul countered. "He's done something to you and when we get you sorted out you'll realized that and marry me like you promised. You're mine, you hear me? _MI…!_"

His insane ranting was cut off by the sound of porcelain impacting something hard and Raoul de Chagny crumpled to the floor a hand pressed to his temple.

A small familiar white object lay beside him in pieces.

"Not yours" a small defiant voice corrected. "My mama"

Erik and Christine both looked at their daughter whose maskless face was scowling at the incapacitated vicompte on the on the floor.

"Cara?" the parents asked in tandem.

Cara looked up at them confused. "Whut?"

"What did you do?" Christine asked kissing her daughter's deformed cheek

"Made bad man go sleep" Cara thought it was obvious. "He wanted Mama"

Christine and Erik looked at each other- trying to refrain from laughing.

"Mama, Papa" Cara's little voice piped up and she started tapping her mother's shoulder to get her attention. "Mama!"

"Yes Cara" Christine found it hard to tear her gaze away from her husband's but she managed somehow.

"We go home now?"

* * *

Christine had never been more pleased to see the lair; when they arrived home she burst into tears.

"Mama?" Cara managed to turn in her mother's arms, her large obsidian eyes full of concern. "Why you sad?"

"I'm not sad sweetheart" Christine pressed a kiss to her daughter's brow.

Cara didn't look convinced. "You're crying"

"I'm crying because I'm happy baby"

Cara looked up at her father, who she still hadn't allowed to hold her because she didn't trust her mother not to disappear again. "Papa, why's Mama crying?"

Erik knelt down to his wife and daughter's level. Christine's cheeks were snail trailed with tears but her eyes were radiating joy.

* * *

(_Eight months later_)

"Nana Jo!" An uncharacteristically bouncy Cara de la Nuit hugged the old ballet mistress as she entered the lair. "I got a brother! I got a brother!"

Joanne chuckled; she knew about the baby, she'd been here to assist the birth. It had been easier on Christine than the first time.

"So you've forgiven him have you?" Erik's voice made the little girl turn

"He my baby brother" she told her father matter of fact-ly. "I don't care what he looks like"

_Flashback_

Cara's excitement faded when she'd first seen the perfect pink little face of her dark blue eyed brother. Her large eyes had filled with tears.

"Cara?" her Erik frowned, Christine was sleeping. "What is the matter?"

"Him" she choked

Erik looked down at his baby son then up at his little angel. "What about him?"

Cara looked him straight in the eye. She didn't speak just tapped the little mask on her right cheek.

Erik's face went slack. Surely she didn't think…

"Cara, are you jealous of Nathan?"

"What's that mean?" she asked her voice thick and her eyes fixed on the floor

"Do you think that I love Nathan more than I love you?"

Cara nodded reluctantly.

"Come here ma petite Angee" he shifted Nathan onto one knee and patted the other, inviting Cara to sit down. "Now look at him"

"No" she snapped defiantly

"Cara"

"No!"

Cara slipped promptly off his lap and ran off into her little bedroom.

_Later that night_

Cara stopped on her way back to bed and frowned at the sound of quiet whimpering.

Nathan. She didn't like the baby but that didn't give him an excuse to wake mama and papa up so she padded bare foot over to the cot which used to be her own prison every night.

"Shush" she hissed joining him on the mattress. "Mama and papa sleeping"

The whimpering stopped as soon as she spoke his dark eyes opened and he looked right at her. His eyes were fixed on the right half of her face. She wasn't wearing her mask.

"Do you like me?" she whispered softly

Nathan cooed and his little hand brushed her arm.

Cara smiled at her baby brother and stroked his fuzz covered scalp- He just kept on looking at her curious but not judging; not like most people in Paris who stared at her white mask as she walked with her mama and auntie Meg as they did their shopping. Suddenly she yawned. "I need to sleep Nathan"

Nathan cooed, his large dark eyes glazed with sleep.

"Bon Nuit Nathan" she pecked his chubby cheek and she left the cot and returned to her own bed.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Christine smiled at her two little children. Cara had finally accepted her brother's facial features didn't affect how she and Erik felt about her. It surprised her that Cara deemed it prudent not to wear her mask around Nathan.

Since Nathan arrived Erik had been leaving the lair for long intervals- leaving early, after breakfast and returning after she'd put the children to bed.

One evening just as Christine was helping Cara into her night dress after her bath; Nathan was lying on the special mat which Erik had made when she was carrying Cara-it was made of towline and had three raised edges so the child couldn't roll off and hurt himself. The passage opened and Erik all but ran in.

"Papa!" Cara squealed in delight as he scooped her up.

Erik kissed his wife making her giggle- Nathan, seemingly not wanting to miss out on the fun giggled too.

"What's all this about love?" Christine asked cradling Nathan in the crook of her arm.

"You, mon Angee are looking at the new legal owner and manager of the Opera Populaire" out of his pocket he pulled the deeds to the theatre. "I plan to reopen for business early next year"

* * *

**_Well that's very nearly it- The Epilogue to come ASAP._**

**_Till then I remain_**

**_Your Authoress_**

**_MV_**


	15. Epilogue

**_Well here we are my friends.  
_**

**_We have reached the final curtain- I'd like to thank everyone who has been kind enough to favourite, reveiw, and add this humble story to their story alerts. Thank you all for your support._**

**_Special thanks to my very dear friend Gene's Gal for all her support._**

**_Now, on with the show...

* * *

_**

_**Epilogue**_

"Why are you making me do this?" Was the petulant demand from the corner of the carriage.

"Because the doctor said that the best way to get past this fear of yours is to face it head on"  
"I'm not going in there Angeline" the petulance had become adamant refusal.

"Very well dear" Angeline spoke with practiced patience. "If that is the way you feel- I'm sure the settee in the library is very comfy"

Raoul froze. "Anything but that!"

The Vicompte de Changy hadn't slept alone in years- in the same time frame since he'd developed this phobia of the Opera Populaire.

Angeline smiled and slipped out of the carriage. "It isn't as though I'm asking a lot- just go in and look around; I know for a fact that la Nuit won't mind"

De la Nuit? Raoul repressed a growl- he knew that name but couldn't recall where he'd heard it before: Or, for that matter, why it caused such a violent response in him.

Angeline had disappeared into the Opera House.

'I will not lose another Fiancée to the damnable place' he thought, his little Lottie had betrayed him for a forsaken circus freak who had poisoned her fragile mind. He didn't want Angeline to go the same way.

Taking a deep steadying breath and stroking the scar on his temple he followed his future bride blindly into the place that he'd been afraid of for the past five years.

Angeline had never actually been inside an opera house before- the former maid had been courted mercilessly by Raoul since he'd awoken from the feverish sleep he'd been in since his old fiancée had run off after leaving him on the doorstep.

She might have been impressed by the beauty of the foyer if it weren't for the handsome specimen of manhood who was leaning against the intricately carved post at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mademoiselle Varens I presume?" the man spoke in smooth melodic voice.

"That's me" Angeline nodded. "You're la Nuit?"

"I am" he nodded curtly. "You asked if your fiancé could be shown around my theatre- where is the fellow?"

Angeline didn't care, this man was darkly handsome- his pale flesh, aqua eyes and thick dark hair, shorter than Raoul's framing an fine angular face shape.

Suddenly a trio of small figures appeared and a genuine smile spread across M. de la Nuit's face.

"Papa" the middle one and only girl; although she too wore short trousers her long wavy raven hair tumbled down her back and around her vaguely heart shaped face, held out a ribbon. "Will you help me please?"

The man chuckled and crouched to tame his daughter's hair in a single neat tail. The smaller of the two boys- who closely resembled the father apart from his huge dark brown eyes and profusion of brown curls- stepped closer to the girl, away from Angeline. The third and oldest child didn't resemble the other two. He had unruly red hair and blue eyes. He waited patiently for his peers then after the girl and her little brother had both kissed their father on the cheek all three children ran off.

"You let your children play unsupervised in a place like this?"

Erik gave the woman opposite him a look that screamed,_ like it's any of your business_

Christine and Meg had gone to stay with Joanne for a few days as the Opera season was over. Joanne had moved away to Calais last year leaving him to look after the three young ones; a job that he enjoyed. They stayed together and with little Cara's intimate understanding of the place the six year old would not lead them into any danger.

"You?"

Erik repressed a groan- the fop was back in his life.

"Vicompte" he smiled, ever the thespian. "What a _pleasure_"

He meant it; partially. The fop appeared to have aged fifteen years in the five that had passed since they last met. And he had a scar which Erik suspected was a memento from that encounter. Cara still remembered throwing her old mask at the 'man who tried to steal mama' He also looked terrified- but Erik wasn't sure why.

De Chagny stared at his face- Erik smirked; the mask he was wearing was one he had made before he started hiring. It was a half mask, like the white one but flesh toned and made of thin cloth to allow his skin to breath. After perfecting the design so that it was practically unperceivable, except to those who knew how to look; he made a smaller one for Cara.

"M. de la Nuit" the Vicompte's fiancée (Poor woman- she had his sympathies) smiled. "This is my fiancé, Raoul"

"Yes" Erik nodded curtly. "We have met"

* * *

Unnoticed by the three adults Cara, Pierre and Nathan (the latter, as usual sticking close to his sister-and-protector, he didn't have her independent nature)

"You see the man with blonde hair?" Cara had a smirk on her face

The boys nodded.

"I gave him that scar on his head"

Nathan gasped. "Really?"

"Before you were born" she told him, it was when mama left for a while

Pierre snorted. "No you didn't"

"Ask your mama" Cara told her best friend. "Or papa, but if you don't want to wait…"

The young girl smiled her lopsided smile at her brother and friend. "Follow me"

* * *

"Where is she monster?" Raoul hissed, his eyes never leaving his fiancée who was hanging on the Phantom

"_My_ wife, Monsieur, is in Callais with Madame and Mademoiselle Giry" was the madman's calm, nonchalant reply as he continued with the tour.

"What's the bad man doing here?" A quiet voice asked. "Is he trying to steal mama again?"

Raoul froze. That oddly husky little voice was familiar. He turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the small white-half-masked girl dressed as a boy- her black eyes were filled with fire. She stood protectively in front of a small boy who could only be the son of one woman- the boy was perfect; there was very little of his monstrous sire about him.

"First my mama" the girl unfolded her arms and shifted to hide the boy with her slim body. "Now you're after my baby brother"

One long little hand rose to touch the white surface which hid her monstrous face; her fingers curled around the inside edge and she began to peel it away.

The Vicompte de Chagny stared at her in primal terror for a moment or two before turning and fleeing the theatre, quite forgetting that his fiancée was still in there.

Cara and Nathan de la Nuit looked at each other, then over at Nathan who had just come scuttling out of his hiding place.

"Far be it from me" Cara grinned far too wryly for a normal child of seven years; pulling her white mask away from the 'human' one which she wore beneath it. "To say I told you so"

* * *

**_Well that's it- the final chapter of a story which has been in progress for nearly five years now._**

**_I can't quite believe that its over._**

**_Please please please let me know what you thought of it- Reviews are my own personal brand of Morphine (:D) they will always be replied to..._**

**_Until we meet again Mes Amis_**

**_I remain_**

**_M.V_**


End file.
